Hidden
by DustyPhoenix
Summary: When her palace is ransacked, Alyss is forced to flee, and live anonymously in the palace of a neighboring kingdom. But when her secret is found out, how much longer will it be, until she is no longer safe.
1. From Kirell to Salvion

**So, hope you readers enjoy this story! **

I am Queen Alyss of Salvion, and this is my story...

We all sat around the small dinner table, just the four of us; my father-King Tirian of Kirell, my mother – Queen Isobel, my young brother-Prince Kieran, and myself, Princess Alyss. There were no courtiers, messengers or ambassadors, just the way I like it. We were able to be ourselves and spend time catching up with each other. Kieran reached over and stole a raspberry from my dessert.

'Mother, Kieran stole off my plate!'I whined

'Alyss' she reprimanded,' you're almost seventeen, Kieran's a growing boy' she laughed, patting his head. I pouted as Kieran stuck his tongue out at me.

'Alyss, I'll need you to deal with court tomorrow, I'm off to the ports to see off the Duke of Maltimor' he smiled, noticing my grumpy face; the court meant an early morning, and I definitely was not a morning person.

After dinner, I walked back to my chamber hoping for a good nights sleep before facing a full court of angry old men.

It seemed as though my perfect world was going to be crushed before my very eyes.

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to a long piercing scream of a voice I knew well. I put on my riding boots and hurried as swiftly as I could towards the sound of raised voices. I dared not come close too close to the entrance of the study door, but remained just behind the door.

'You traitor, how dare you! Don't you dare touch my children Maltimor!' I heard my mother say.

'That I cannot guarantee, I hear that Princess Alyss is quite a beauty'. My skin crawled at the sound of his voice.

'Don't you dare touch my daughter, you madman!' roared my father. I had never heard him sound so angry!

'I'm sorry you won't live to find out Tirian' Maltimor said. My blood turned cold as I heard the hiss of a blade being pulled from it's sheath, and the final gasp of my father as the sword found its mark.

'You vile despicable man! Pure evil! Don't ever touch my children!' my mother screamed with grief. I felt a mixture of amazement, fury and despair. I knew she loved father more than anyone or anything in the world.

'It's a shame Isobel, such beauty gone to waste'. Urgh, that sleazy evil man, I'll kill him with my own hands, it it's the last thing I ever do.

' You could have been mine' he said offhandedly, before plunging his sword into her heart. I will never forget her scream; the echoing wail of her last breath that would haunt me forever.

'Take what you want' Maltimor told his guards. I could almost hear them ripping of the jewels from my mother and fathers' crowns, mother's gold wrenched from around her neck and wrist, the diamonds ripped from her gown. I had an immediate rush of rage, at the thought, but I stopped myself before I did something idiotic, and then slipped from the doorway into the corridor, holding back tears. As soon as I was far away from that dreadful sight I began to run. When I reached Kieran's chamber, he wasn't there. I hoped he had already found out and escaped, he's almost fifteen, he could take care of himself, I told myself.

Tears were streaming down my face, as I fled from my own room, to the stables to find my mare, Silverwing. I didn't bother to saddle her, as there was no time and I was comfortable enough. I grabbed my bow and hunting knife, strapped my bag over y shoulder and hurried her through the gates. The guards were all dead, slumped against the outer wall, arrows in their backs; they hadn't even had a chance to cry out. I felt a heat on my back, and tuned around, noticing a flicker of fames in the west wing. Cooks, maids, soldiers and all the like poured out of the castle, fleeing from the spreading blaze. I felt a pang of sadness realising I may never see those who I had been brought up among; my maid Cynthia, who had almost become a sister to me, the stable boys; Max and Henry who were always willing to help, and the cooks who would always prepared to hand out a treat. I prayed that no more lives would be lost tonight. I steeled myself and galloped on. Rain began to fall by the bucket load, and I hoped that it would quench the flames for I couldn't bear the thought to my parent's bodies burning and engulfed by frames. It wasn't enough, I could still hears the panicked, and tortured screams of the many men, women and children still trapped inside the palace.

I rode on, and soon entered the woods bordering Kirell, I had now passed into Koredan land. The other border of the forest, the kingdom of Koredan shared with the kingdom of Salvion. I would have to be wary or else I'd find myself in Salvion, they were allies of Kirell, but who knew now. After all Maltimor did have good relations with the King of Salvion, Gauis.

Twigs and branches scratched at my bare arms. Tears now flowed freely, blurring my vision, and I was now sobbing uncontrollably. I don't know how long I rode on for, but I was eventually knocked off Silverwing's back by a low lying branch. I had no strength to pull myself up, to even move, to go anywhere. Blackness clouded my vision.

**DustyPhoenix**


	2. Andrea

**Sorry, really really late update!**

**ALYSS POV**

Bleary eyed, I woke up to a wet muzzle snuffling at my face; Silverwing was anxiously licking at my face, snorting and tossing her head towards the copse of trees to my right. I could hardly lift my head to see what she was so anxious about; my whole body ached with the cuts and bruises all over my figure, and my vision was only just beginning to clear.

The figure of a man stepped away from the darkness of the woods and came cautiously to kneel by my side.

'Who are you?' he whispered in a soft, yet deep voice. I groaned, my throat was parched, and I could barely speak. I looked up and saw his face, rather handsome I must admit, dark raven hair, and emerald eyes.

' A...A..Andrea' I said, changing my name at the last minute. Despite my weakened condition, I could at least try to protect myself; for I didn't know who this man was, and whether or not I could trust him with my story.

'Do not exert yourself Andrea' he said, I could tell by the way he spoke, that he was a noble man at least, with his eloquent manner. His accent told me that I had passed into Salvion; I must have lost my way in the forest and ridden too far. The chilliness of the fog and mist around me was beginning to seep into my bones, and my teeth began to chatter. He handed me his exquisite coat, and draped it around my shivering shoulders.

'I suppose you know who I am.' When he saw me frown, he backtracked.' I am Prince Valerian of Salvion.' He uncorked a flask, and allowed me to revive my parched throat, my muscles protesting as I tried to sit up.

'I suppose you want to know how I ended up here'

'That was my next question' he said smirking. How dare he! Smirking at I, Princess Alyss of Kirell... Well I suppose he didn't know that.

'Well... first of all I am from Koredan...' I wracked my mind to think of a believable story. 'I was returning to the court of Koredan after a visit to my hometown when I was ambushed by robber near the border of Koredan and Salvion. It was raining heavily and I suppose my horse was confused and lost its way. Please allow me to remain in Salvion for a day or two, and I will be out of you hair.' I couldn't have said a much different story. After all he would have noticed that despite all the rips and tears, my clothes were once fine garments, and my palms were not calloused with hard labour. I couldn't have disguised myself as anything other than simply a noblewoman of court.

For a second it seemed as though he didn't believe me, but he shrugged and leaned down, and lifted me into his arms. Had I not been this weak I would have protested. He placed me on his horse, side saddle, and I grumbled internally but it would have been a bit suspicious and a bit of a giveaway if I had chosen to sit astride. I whistled to Silverwing to follow as the prince swung himself up behind me. He wrapped one arm around my middle, and gathered up the reins in his other. I stiffened; it was rather indecent, and improper to be this intimate.

'lean back, you must be tired' he told me. Rather reluctantly, I leant into his chest. Shielded from the cold winds all the events of the previous night came flooding back to me. The death of my parents, my brother... my brother! I didn't know if he escaped or not! The last memory that I had of the palace in which I had grown up, was the damaged and destroyed palace of Kirell engulfed in flames, and the screams of those trapped with in its walls. A tear slid from the corner of my eyes; I would never see my parents again, would I ever see my brother again! Slowly adjusting to the rocking motion of the horse, I closed my eyes.

A bright light irritated my eyes, and I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room.

'Where am I?'

A kind looking old lady hustled over to where I lay.

'You're awake dear.' She smiled 'how are you feeling? Better? You're in the hospital of Salvion palace. Your wrist was fractured, but all your scratches and wounds should be just about healed.'

'I feel a lot better, thank you. How long have I been here?'

'You've been asleep for just over two days; we've all been rather worried about you. Prince Valerian gave us a right fright, carrying you in like that. Here, drink this up, it's a vegetable soup. You must be starving; you haven't eaten in a while. Look at the sight of you, skin and bones!'

I felt a great deal better after I had food in my stomach, and I sat up to have a better look at my surroundings. A small girl burst through the doors of the hospital and rushed over to my bed. She peered up at me with wide eyes.

'You're pretty! What's your name?' I smiled. She looked like she must be one of the royal family, her blond hair was in a simple knot and she was wearing a lovely flowy white gown, with a belt studded with diamonds; A simple outfit that one would wear during the day. Despite that fact that I hadn't always cared about what I wore, for a second, I missed the luxuries of being a royal.

'I'm A...Andrea. You're very beautiful too!' I told her. I was still unused to using the name Andrea.

'Thank you, I'm Princess Lydia, but just call me Lydia' she said, bending into a little curtsy. 'You're nice, I like you. Where did you come ...'

A man burst through the doors, for a second I thought it was Prince Valerian, but he was slightly shorter, and had blond hair similar to the little princess.

'Lydia! Valerian told us that we were not to come into the hospital wing! We are so going to be in troub-...' He stopped short as soon as he caught sight of me.

'Who are you?'

'This is my friend Andrea' replied the little princess, latching her hand onto my own.

He raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze back on me.

'We just met.' I said shrugging my shoulders. 'Your majesty' I remembered at the last minute.

'Just call me Jason, we are friends after all; any friend of Lydia's is a friend of mine.' He said, pulling chair to sit beside my bed next to Lydia. 'So tell me, how did you get here?'

I looked at Lydia's hopeful eyes and his kind face, how could I lie to them. I hoped they would understand if they ever found out.

**Ta da, hope you liked this chapter!**

**DustyPhoenix**


	3. Revealed

**Two chapters in one day! To make up for the late update!**

**I just wanted to give a bit of Valerians POV to enhance the story :)**

**VALERIAN POV**

I strode back from my final court meeting of the day, to my rooms. Picking up her satchel, I walked back towards the hospital wing. I wondered who the maiden was, Andrea she had said her name was. There must be a clue in her satchel. I dug my hand into the satchel, and was amazed at what I saw, a rope of pearls, and diamonds. How would a lady as noble as she was have such riches? Diamonds were a gem that was reserved for the royal only. How did she come to acquire these? She couldn't be a thief? I returned the rope of pearls and diamonds to the bag when my hand got caught on a hard edge. I pulled it out, it was a portrait of women, she looked quite familiar, I looked carefully at the writing in the corner – Princess Alyss of Kirell, in the 21st year of the reign of King Tirian. My mind flashed back to the nymph like woman who had lain injured in the woods, my eyes widened, and I suddenly knew who she was.

**ALYSS POV**

'...and she fell face first into to mud! It was hilarious!'Jason ruffled his sisters' hair, laughing at her disgruntled face.

I laughed along, but in my heart I felt terrible for deceiving them. 'My brother did something similar when he was young. He got up and just slipped in the mud and fell down again!'

We were all having a good laugh when the hospital doors burst open yet again. This time it was Prince Valerian, and he looked thunderous. He looked even angrier when he noticed Jason and Lydia beside me.

'You two! Didn't I tell you once? You are not to be in here! Get out! Get Out! The two of you!'

Jason got up from his seat. 'Come on brother, we were just having a nice chat with Andrea here, no harm done.'

'Lydia, Jason... I mean your highnesses, you'd better get a long now, I'm feeling much better now, thank you your highnesses' I said; I could see the tension between the two brothers. I was shocked at the change in his personality, the prince had been so kind to me that night in the woods, and now...

'At least you know your station.' Crown Prince Valerian told me forebodingly, his eyes flashing scarily.

Lydia looked positively frightened at her brothers' wrath, and pecked me on the cheek before running down the aisle and through the doors. Prince Jason gave me an apologetic smile, before running after her.

Prince Valerian turned back to me. 'You're not from Koredan, are you?'

' I... I...'

'What are you doing in Salvion..._ Princess Alyss..._?' he said with a smug knowing smirk and narrowed eyes that glittered maliciously...

'How did you find out?'

He held up my satchel. How dare he! He went through my personal effects. My mind went blank, all that I could think was that I was in a foreign country, all on my own; I had no idea what to do.

He advanced towards my bed. 'What are you doing in Salvion? Are you a spy? Tell me! What is your business in my country? Why did you tell me you were from Koredan?'

I wracked my brain for anything that I could say, anything but the truth. The implications of the truth would be overwhelming for me if they found out, and also for Salvion.

'I...I'm running from an arranged marriage...I had no idea where to go! I didn't mean to come into Salvion, I lost my way in the forest border, I meant to go to a friend's manor in Koredan.'

He stood there flabbergasted. I mean even I could barely believe my own story...

'It's winter for goodness sake! What were you thinking? You'd better leave now!' he muttered, before turning and heading back out the doors.

What was I going to do know? I couldn't go back now! There would be no where to go; there was no chance anyone would have returned to the palace ruins, let alone any chance the flames had died out. I remained lost in my thoughts, imagining the charred, ransacked palace of Kirell, until I noticed I had been joined yet again by little Princess Lydia.

'Lydia... Your Highness, what are you doing here? Crown Prince Valerian is going to kill you!'

'Pshh... Now... what are we going to do? I can't let you leave, you're my friend!...Let me ask Jason!' she exclaimed. 'Don't go anywhere okay! Wait until I come back with Jason!'

I assured her that I would still be here when I came back. She was so kind, despite the fact that she had only met me today, she seemed as though she would do anything to get me to stay. She was an adorable and bright little child, and reminded me a bit of Kieran when he was small, inquisitive and making friends easily.

She rushed back in a few minutes later, dragging Prince Jason behind her.

'Jason, Valerian wants to make her go away! How can we make her stay?'

'That's easy, she'll be your governess, Fanny's leaving in a few days to be with her sister while she's having her baby. So, you'll need a new governess. Andrea is a noble woman, and well educated, so that should be good! Saves mother and father the trouble of having to go look for a new governess.'

'I don't know about that, I'm not sure the King and Queen would agree to having a complete stranger as your governess.'

'Don't worry, they will.' Jason said sharing a grin with his sister.

**Do you like it? Please review**

**DustyPhoenix**


	4. Sorry not an update

**This goes for both my stories: Hidden and Inescapable Love. I know that I haven't updated in ages, but I was trying to finish both stories before I posted them. Unfortunately I went on a trip during these holidays and I lost my USB somewhere, goodness knows where. Now this USB holds, or more correctly held, the **_**only**_** copy of my stories because I was too stupid to back them up. I'm pretty unhappy at the moment to rewrite all the chapters again, but I will do it. Eventually...I will... **

**Sorry terribly for the inconvenience, **

**DustyPhoenix**


End file.
